1. Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for use when measuring properties related to pedalling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pedalling measurement refers to measuring various parameters from pedalling action. The measurement may be utilized in various products relating to sports, exercise, medicine, bicycles, or exercise cycles, for example.